clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Olympics
Not to be confused with the Penguin League, a similar event yet not The Olympics You can help decide which city hosts The Olympics by going here The Olympics is a major athletic event where many states and nations compete for medals. The Olympics was invented during the High Penguin Confederacy in 1894 when a lost human athlete crashed into Antarctica and claimed to be part of the human version of the olympics. The High Penguins and the human together decided to bring it to Antarctica. First played by the provinces. The original host city was Olympia (according to the human athlete he named the city after where the "Ancient Olympics" were held) in the modern day Antarctic Peninsula and the city which gave name to the County of Olympia. At first there were only Summer games which were first held in Olympia. There was the IOC (Intercontinental Olympic Comitee) but it was renamed the SOC (Snowman Olympic Commitee) by the Snowmans The winter games were held in 1924 in the Trans-Antarctic Mountains. The Olympics were suspended during Khanzem and also during the Snowman Empire. They were revived by the Frozantium Empire, PreTerra and Olde Antarctica. The three nations created the Intercontinental Olympic Commitee (IOC) and also the first Paralympics and the Youth Olympic Games. The IOC compirises of intercontinental sports federations, National Olympic Commitees (NOCs) and organising comitees for certain games. As the decision-making-body for which city hosts the olympics, it's the IOC's job to decide which city holds the olympics (Winter, Youth, Para and Summer as such). If a city is chosen as a host then it's NOC is reponsible for organising the games. Bids are made eight or nine years before the games as the hosts need time for preperations. The governmerning body of the city is also is reponsible. Not only do they need to build a olympic village but they also need to improve what the IOC considers poor (eg public transportation, road and highway network, overseas connection etc). Sometimes the national government may also have the burden of helping with the highways, the overseas connection. In fact sometimes international governments has have to help out. Many nations consider it a honour to host the Olympics. Not only do they have the honour of actually hosting them but also it brings great wealth and the stadiums left over can be converted for other uses (like rounders for instance). It also improves life for many city residents since they may have better public transport, a better airport and so much more. It also gives many athletes who no one has ever heard of fame. History High Penguin Confederacy When a human was washed up on the Antarctic coast some Penguins saw him and bough him to their humble hut. They warmed him up by the fire and cleaned him. When he woke up he was able to speak Penguinian (though he called it Norwegian). He claimed to be part of an athletic event called The Olympics. The penguins decided to take him to Saint Finwe for answers. They traveled for days in a small boat to where Finwe was staying for his holiday. When they finally caught with him he was surprised to see a human (it was the first time penguins ever saw a human). The human explained that he was on the way to The Olympics in a place called Athens and that his ship crashed and he was washed up. Finwe, the penguins and the human then went on a long journey to a mountain where wise man (possibly a reletive Sensei) lived. Finwe asked for advide. The wise man said: "This man is on the way to an athletic event called The Olympics. He was part of a relay race team. He really wanted to do it but now he can't because he's stranded. I have an idea that will benefit both us and him. We'll have our own Olympics. All the provinces in the HPC and PreTerra may compete against each other. We shall build a city where we shall host the games. We will name it Olympia. And the mountain may be called Mount Olympia." That was what was done. Basic stadiums were made. There was very little time to make anything big. Soon athletes and penguins came to the city to watch the games like swimming and marathons. The provincinal teams of the HPC and PreTerra came from all over just to watch the games. Eventually the IOC was found to organise the event. They made sure that all olympic games were four years apart and were in a leap Bigger stadiums were built. It seemed that it was all going perfect until the age of Khanzem where the city ransacked by Khanzem soldiers and the stadiums were destroyed. It was restored at the end of Khanzem by which the Snowman Empire was rising. Snowman Empire The Snowman Empire did restore The Olympics but there was one problem; there were only two nations. They were the Snowmans and Poleland. Barbarians were not allowed to compete and PreTerra was considered a barbarian. The first game was in the Snowman Empire in Olympia which was rebuilt in 2020. Poleland took the most medals and points and won the overall events. The IOC was also renamed SOC (Snowman Olympic Commitee) and took orders from the emperor. The SOC was often corupt but they did do one thing good; start the winter games. The Frozantium Empire entered and won. They were in the Trans-Antarctic Mountains in 2024 just before the summer games. However the barbarians were on the way and the summer games ended with Olympia burnt up. The Snowman Empire, due to anarchy, banned the olympics. Revival The Summer Olympics were revived in 1944 after eight years of planning by IOC (yes they renamed back to the old selves). The winter games were revived in 1946 after eight years of planning, building and improving. They were both held in South Pole Summit. These eight years of planning led to a rule: the hosts have eight years of planning, building and improving. Many stadiums in South Pole Summit which were built were demolished by STINC-zachal. The events were all held in South Pole Summit. The nations competing were the Frozantium Empire, the Olde Antarctic kingdoms and PreTerra. They were not very popular since the seats were very expensive and only the wealthy could watch them. The Kings (Emperor for the Frozantium Empire) had also made up of the governing body. The athletes were not happy but they couldn't do anything. That was until 1952 where the IOC voted to remove them. The Kings and the Emperor agreed. The 1952 summer games was to take place in Ard Mhacha City and the NOC was created for the Water Kingdom (Ard Mhacha is in the Water Kingdom (Ard Mhacha was in the Water Kingdom). They reduced the price of seats and built larger stadiums. One of them, Saint Finwë Stadium had three swimming pools, the archery ring, a biking track and a indoor field with a open roof for running, football etc. Saint Finwe Stadium still remains the biggest stadium ever. The winter olympics were held in Mammoth two years later which had the indoor-outdoor stadium King Ulmos Winter Park which had the figure skating ring, the speed skating ring, the freestyle skiing/snowboarding track and the olympic village. Popularity Both Saint Finwë Stadium and King Ulmos Winter Park bought popularity to the olympics. It also bought in tourism as tours throughout the stadiums were allowed. Soon several more cities began to host The Olympics. In the 60s the Summer Paralympics and the Winter Paralympics were first played. They were for disabled athletes who couldn't compete the normal olympic games. The IOC won the heart of many disabled people. In 1980 the STINC-zachal came into power. In fear of South Pole Summit being taken over the IOC moved their HQ from South Pole Summit to Snowville. STINC wanted to have a team for the games and set up an NOC which wasn't recognised by the IOC. Many athletes went over to the border as did athletic fans. However 2/3 of those who tried to escape were caught. That meant that 2/3 money would be lost. Despite it's non advertising policy, the IOC got several sponsors. After STINC-zachal was defeated Colonial Antarctica took over. The colonies soon had there own NOC and team. They joined into one single NOC, the Colonial Antarctica Olympic Council (CAOC). It was similar to Olde Antarctica's main commitee OAO. That meant more teams and more competition. They became extremly popular due to the competiveness. The provinces of PreTerra bought more contest. During the Antarctican Revolutionary War some colonies stopped fighting for the 1996 Summer Olympics/Paralympics and the 1998 Winter Olympics/Paralympics. More money was invested to keep better sercurity for the games. At the end of the revolution the IOC have entered a new millenium. Modern Day Olympics Very few things dramatic in the 21st century happened for the IOC. Many called it the Golden Age of the Olympics. In 2004 the summer olympics/paralympics were held in Olympia for the first time in 80 years. The USA had state teams all governed by the USA's own NOC the Antarctic Olympic Team. Freezeland's NOC was the Association of Freezelandian Olympic Games (AFOG), UnitedTerra's (who had state teams too) was the Terrain Olympics (TO) and the Emperorlands National Olympic Committee is the Emperorlands Olympic Committee (EOC). Both the Winter and Summer Youth Olympics were introduced. The first Summer was in 2010 and the first winter in 2012. List of Games and Hosts Winter Olympics/Paralympics Summer Olympics/Paralympics Summer Youth Olympics Winter Youth Olympics Intercontinetal Olympic Commitee Main Article: Intecontinetal Olympic Commitee Criticism and Controversy Commercialization and Advertising Budget Notable Sponsors Television Criticism and Controversy Symbols Ceremories Opening Closing Medal Presentation Sports See Also: Olympic Sports Amateurism and Professionalism Controversy Boycotts Politics Use of Ditto and similar chemicals Violence Champions and Medalists Trivia See Also Bibliography *A special thanks to wikipedia's article about the Olympic Games. Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Events